Incondicional
by Hilanthus
Summary: Viene y va con el tiempo, pero siempre estará ahí para él.


_Hello there!_ Aquí yo, reportándose luego de 2015500 años con una historia nueva. Era una idea que no me pude sacar de la cabeza, aún después de tanto tiempo, luego de haber oído una _chanson_. Al final del capítulo os digo cuál es, para no arruinar ninguna sorpresilla durante el fic =)

**Advertencias:** Hétero, personaje encubierto (a ver si adivinan quién es), algunas malas palabras y puede que otras de contenido muy cargado, con tendencia a herir y ofender sensibilidades muy agudas. Por eso lo he puesto en T, básicamente.

En fin, ¡a leer!

* * *

><p>Particularmente el clima tenía muy buena pinta para ese día. Si bien estaba un poco nuboso y húmedo, al menos no estaba nevando o granizando como lo venía haciendo desde hace ya un par de semanas atrás, dada la llegada del frío invierno a su país -¡oh, <em>cómo<em> lo detestaba!-. Verdaderamente agradecía mucho eso, sobre todo con lo que estaría sucediendo en breve. Una visita un tanto especial llegaría en cualquier momento, y qué mejor que recibirla con un tiempo gratificante y favorecedor para los bellos y helados paisajes rusos.

Aunque _ella_ en específico nunca sería bienvenida, pero siempre se aparecía de igual forma, burlándose a sus anchas de todo aquello.

Su mirada yacía perdida en el cristal con vodka tendido en el escritorio de su oficina-estudio particular mientras jugaba distraídamente con las arrugas de su bufanda preferida. Mas, en cambio, sus pies repiqueteaban cada tanto en la madera del suelo, y su cuerpo parecía estar reacio a permanecer en una posición concreta en la silla, dejando la espalda en el reposadero, moviendo levemente la cabeza de un lado a otro e incluso haciendo pequeños movimientos, aprovechando la presencia de rueditas en el asiento. Si China estuviera ahí probablemente le diría que dejara de actuar como un niño grande –muy grande- y que se comportara, pensó un poco risueño en lo que una muy difusa sonrisilla aparecía en su rostro. Misma que desapareció en cuanto pudo oír la puerta de la entrada principal crujir en un movimiento súbito.

Ni siquiera se molestó en levantarse, por fuerza de costumbre sabía que a ella le gustaba venir hacia él. Era muy rápida, silenciosa y escalofriantemente metódica en sus movimientos, cosa que en un principio, durante sus primeras visitas, lo había tomado bastante desprevenido. Ahora simplemente sentía bullir la ansiedad ante su llegada, único elemento que nunca logró erradicar a diferencia de un sinnúmero de sensaciones y emociones que ella misma le provocaba en tiempos anteriores, y de las cuales se pudo deshacer de manera exitosa.

Tres toques reposaron en la puerta, ni uno más ni uno menos. Bastó sólo con decir "Adelante" para que se abriera y diera paso a una nueva figura en la habitación. Un cordial saludo se dejó filtrar en el ambiente.

La mujer, escuálida y sin vida en la piel, adornaba su boca con una torcedura en ambas comisuras, simulando lo que parecía ser una sonrisa; sus ojos, arrugados, manchados y ojerosos, despedían una de las miradas más frías y enigmáticas que jamás antes había visto, sin siquiera estar la suya a su altura. También llevaba sus vestimentas harapientas y sus cabellos mal arreglados, como siempre.

_Es horrible, espeluznante. ¿Cómo puedes estar con ella?_ Le decían muchos, pero lo cierto es que él encontraba eso encantador, único en ella. Le gustaba, era _grotescamente_ hermosa.

_Es aterradora, da mucho miedo_, decían sus antiguos subordinados. Mismos que le tenían miedo a él también. _Ironía_.

_¿Por qué ella de entre muchas otras?_ Preguntaban algunos otros curiosos, a lo que él sencillamente respondía con un "Es irremediable".

¿Por qué? Porque no tenía otra opción. Ella había acabado con todas la que tenía.

Sus pasos, elegantes como ninguno, retumbaban en sus oídos como ecos mientras le observaba acercarse cada vez más. De frente a él tomó asiento, con una delicadeza tan disparatada de su aspecto y de todo lo que era ella como persona.

—¿De nuevo te han abandonado?—preguntó impasible, sin dejar de mirarle ni un solo momento.

—Da, ¿gustas?—cuestionó extendiendo otro vaso con vodka frente a ella; ésta nego. —Está bien, pronto volverán— afirmaba con una de sus sonrisas gélidas y mecánicas; ella _amaba_ esas sonrisas, lo sabía muy bien.

Apoyó entonces su rostro en ambas manos, sobre el escritorio. Le observaba y analizaba con curiosidad, algo ciertamente inusual en ella. En días como esos solía pasar largos períodos de tiempo observándole; a veces sacándole conversas muy supérfluas, las cuales él no se tomaba la molestia en continuar. Ella sólo sonreía, lo hacía todo el tiempo en el que estaba con él.

Pero cuando eso le resultaba ya insuficiente le gustaba mucho jugar. Se enredaba intrépida en su cintura, con sus lóngidos brazos anudados a su cuello. Sus dedos se escabullían por su piel, y sus labios se desdibujaban con los de él. Su figura se amoldaba y encajaba perfectamente con la suya, y su nariz atrapaba su escencia, todo su ser.

Y él sólo se dejaba hacer, se entregaba y respondía también. Aunque sus besos no supieran a nada y sus caricias fueran capaces de congelar lo mismo que en una de sus noches de invierno; coger con un muerto era mucho más estimulante que coger con ella, francamente hablando.

—Yo también—soltó de repente, al tiempo en que sus dientes mordisqueaban un poco su labio inferior—. Como ellos, volveré también. Siempre lo haré. ¿Lo sabes, Rusia? ¿_Iván_?

Y entonces le observaba expectante, aún sabiendo que la respuesta a su pregunta jamás llegaría.

Desde la primera vez que la vio, tendida en su puerta, esperándole deseosa. Desde que intentó excusarse y mofarse de ella, dándose cuenta de que jamás se desharía de ella. Desde aquel día en que tuvo la patética esperanza de ya no verla más. Desde aquel día en que regresó, dedicándole con ternura aquellas frías y escuetas palabras...

"_Te he estado siguiendo de cerca, sé que tus amores han muerto. Tus poetas, tus niños amados, todos ellos se han ido. Ahora es el tiempo, ábreme la puerta."_

Por supuesto que lo sabía.

Ella lo amaba, estaba perdidamente enamorada de él. ¿Él? Él había aprendido a amarla con el tiempo. Amarla, porque sabía que era la única, la incondicial, la que nunca lo abandonaría. Amarla, aunque su amor fuera vacío y desolado. Amarla por ser tan frágil y solitaria, como él. Amarla, porque sabía que ella también lo hacía.

Y odiarla también. Odiarla por ser tan repulsiva y asquerosa. Odiarla, ya que se jactaba de su propia incapacidad para destruirla. Odiarla con el más puro y enfermo de sus odios. Odiarla, porque sabía que ella lo amaba así, como un _monstruo_.

Tenía que amarla pronfundamente, y odiarla con todas sus fuerzas.

Se colocó de pie, quitándose de encima el garabato andante que tenía colgado, y tomando el ahora vacío cristal con el propósito de volver a llenarlo. La mujer había recuperado nuevamente su asiento, observándole en total silencio.

—¿Te quedarás esta noche?—preguntó, más por inercia y protocolo que otra cosa, mientras observaba cómo el cielo se oscurecía de a poco a través del ventanal.

—Todas las que hagan falta—contestó ella, ampliando satisfactoriamente su sonrisa ladina en lo que continuaba observándole.

El ruso volvió a tomar su puesto con vaso en mano, mientras le echaba un sorbo al fuerte etílico que contenía. Sus ojos permanecían cerrados, pensando, olvidando por un momento que la tenía a ella enfrente. Un par de minutos más tarde los abrió, componiendo una de sus mejores sonrisas plásticas.

—Haré los preparativos entonces.

Y dicho esto se retiró sin más de la habitación, dejando la bebida a medio tomar, y sin siquiera inmutarse de la otra presencia. La mujer entonces tomó el cristal entre sus manos, aguando un poco el líquido antes de llevar un poco de él hasta sus labios. Sonrió.

—Eres tan especial, mi pequeño Vanya...—decía, ahora echada sobre el escritorio mientras hacía círculos imaginarios en él— Aún después de tanto tiempo es difícil, ¿verdad?

Detuvo entonces su movimiento con los dedos durante breves instantes, para luego soltar una risa infantil que revoloteó por toda la habitación. Estaba segura de que su adorado Iván la oiría, pero no le importó. De hecho, eso era lo más divertido de todo.

¿Que por qué ella era así? Extraña, cínica... ¿Un poco cruel, tal vez?

Estaba en su naturaleza el serlo, nunca lo fue de otra forma. Ni siquiera en el momento en que comenzó a existir.

En sus primeros tiempos recordaba lo pequeña, frágil e insignificante que era. Se aburría bastante por aquel entonces; las primeras formas de vida humana estaban más ocupadas por la naturaleza y su supervivencia hacia ella. Cuando nació Egipto fue más de lo mismo: el chaval le resultaba bastante aislado y aburrido; hasta la actualidad lo seguía siendo, incluso. No fue hasta que apareció su amada _Helena_ que comenzaron a turbarse las cosas: conoció a los humanos y, posteriormente, a las naciones que habitaban.

El asentamiento de Roma supuso tiempos prósperos y divertidísimos para ella, comenzó a crecer y desarrollarse cada vez más. Una pena que haya desaparecido tan rápido...

Luego llegó la Edad Media, El Renacimiento, las guerras y revoluciones, la Edad Moderna... Recordaba con especial cariño a Inglaterra y Francia, que fueron los que más caña le dieron por aquel entonces. España, aunque fuera un pobre pendejo; Prusia, ese maldito que tan bien le caía –adoraba acompañarle cada vez que podía-, y recientemente Estados Unidos, que aunque le resultara un coñazo a veces era jugosa la recompensa que recibía cuando de verdad lograba quitarle toda esa mierda de la libertad, la justicia, ser el héroe y sus infantilismos mediocres.

Pero por supuesto, eso era lo más destacable de la parte occidente. En oriente tenía a China, el gran y majestuoso Imperio que siempre tenía algo sabio para decirle, y en Asia/Europa a su querido Rusia, desde luego. Por aquel entonces la tenía bien jodida, aunque eso siempre fue así en gran parte (por no decir todo) de su historia como nación o pedazo de tierra habitado por una etnia representativa.

Solía recordarse a sí misma como una joven quinceañera, de ésas que van imprudentemente pisoteando y comiéndose al mundo.

Luego llegó el Siglo XX y se fue todo al carajo, nunca pudo estar más satisfecha en el breve milenio que lo componía. Alemania se llevó por mucho todas las medallas y reconocimientos al mérito –_su_ mérito-, aunque le apenó un poco el pobre Prusia; pero al menos no desapareció su hijoputismo como tal. Después, nuevamente, volvió a armar toda su mierda escandalosa el niñato amante de la libertad y la explotación del hombre por el hombre, en confrontación con la disparatada y suculenta idea del totalitarismo impuesto de su pequeña gran nación eslava preferida. Estos dos seres podían llegar a ser verdaderos bastardos dementes cuando se lo proponían, y cuando se les juntaba también.

En menor instancia, Japón e Italia se mantuvieron en su radio visual, Inglaterra y Francia ya no eran tan divertidos como antes, España se había convertido en su putilla particular, y aquellas pequeñas colonias independizadas en América –no, no la otra _America_- comenzaban a llamar notoriamente su atención. Algunos países en el medio Oriente y África también; no que nunca lo hubieran hecho, pero _por Dios_, esta gente era tan temática y aburrida a veces...

Aprendió muchísimas cosas, jodió algunas otras más y se quitó esa venda que cubría sus ojos, mas no su afilada boca, llamada juventud. Su madurez había terminado de establecerse.

De ahí llegó hasta el Siglo 21, que perdió gran encanto del veinte, pero no por ello dejó de ser entretenido para ella. Al paso que iba rogaba porque la cosa fuera mucho más peor. ¿Qué tan bajo podrían caer los humanos y las naciones ahora? Eso era lo que ella quería comprobar y saber...

Oh, ¿que quién era ella? Bueno, eso ya era otra cosa...

En un principio no se hallaba identificada, los humanos parecían no haberla notado siquiera. A lo largo del tiempo, cuando empezó a hacerse más notada entre los enseres vivientes, comenzó a desarrollar una serie de nombres o modos de llamarle, tanto por humanos como por las mismas naciones en su desesperación por saber de la unidad aconjonante presente en sus almas: La que dejaba los corazones para el arrastre, la de la aburrida figura con cuaresma en su rostro, la muy zorra que se lo llevaba todo, sin dejar nada atrás...

No obstante, éstos seguían sin poder reconocerla incluso teniéndola en todo el frente, los muy imbéciles.

Pero el tiempo continuó pasando, y estos pequeños pedazos de mortalidad humana por fin lograron reconocer su existencia e identidad, decidiendo tener la amabilidad de diseñar un nombre, una unidad semántica que la refiriera directamente para mayor comodidad en cualquier lengua escrita y hablada en el mundo –muchísimas gracias, lingüística-. Desde entonces una palabra en el diccionario aparece exclusivamente para ella, una que se transformaría y evolucionaría por sí misma, pero que jamás desaparecería. Como ella.

En el apartado de la "S", justo debajo de _solecismo_ y sobreponiéndose a _soledoso_. Acuñada cariñosamente por los romanos con el latín de "solita", que significaba exactamente lo mismo que ella evocaba en los demás al salir de labios ajenos, ahí estaba ella...

"_Soledad"_

La fría y amarga soledad.

La muy puta... Ésa era ella.

_La Soledad..._

* * *

><p><strong>Canción:<strong> "La Solitude", de Barbara. Un poco viejita (de por allá, por los sesenta), pero magnífica: Amo a esa mujer y sus canciones... De ésta en específico intenté tomar ciertas cosas de la letra, incluso añadí un pedazo (figurado por su olvidadiza servidora, así que no es exactamente el mismo) de una de las partes finales.

(Aunque mi soledad salió bien diferente a la de ella, pero bah, _fuck with that_...)

Ya, ya, ¿cayeron? ¿Pudieron adivinar con rapidez o les costó mucho? Creo, se me hace raro, que éste es el primer hétero que escribo en años. El último lo escribí/pensé hace casi cinco años atrás... Mucho Yaoi jode la cabeza, nenas (H)

Ah, por cierto, no sé si el orden en el diccionario con respecto a las palabras sea así. Lo he consultado en un diccionario por internet, así que el que tenga uno a mano en casa y se tome la molestia de revisar y verificar si es así o no, le agradecería enormemente que me lo notificase para reparar el fallo o simplemente saber cómo es la cosa.

**Reviews, críticas, tomatazos, etc... Lo que sea será bienvenido y bien agradecido. ¡Nos leemos pronto! =)**


End file.
